A Day in the Life
by gryffindorgirl25
Summary: My first try at writing. This is a short ficlet about a day of Harry's life where everything that could go wrong does.


Harry woke up suddenly from a pretty adventurous dream. He could remember something about Sirius and purple ants. He lay in his bed in a sullen state as the memories of his night washed away. "At least it's Friday," he softly said to himself. Slowly, Harry turned and picked up his watch to see the time. "Oh no, I'm late!" Harry jumped from his bed, threw on some clean clothes and ran for the Transfiguration classroom. As Harry dashed threw the now empty halls, he had a feeling it was going to be just one of those days.  
  
Finally he arrived at the classroom. Harry threw open the door and dashed inside. Everyone looked up at him as he scanned the room for his friends Ron and Hermione. "Nice of you to join us this morning Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall through pursed lips. Harry began to explain, "Sorry Professor, I." "Not now Potter. You have interrupted the lesson enough already. Please take a seat." Harry quickly took a seat next to Ron. "Why didn't you wake me?" whispered Harry. "I tried. I shook you and yelled but you just laid there dead asleep," Ron replied defensively. Suddenly Professor McGonagall was standing in front of their table. She cleared her throat. Harry and Ron warily looked up. "Interrupting again Mr. Potter. I suggest you listen to the lesson so you have an idea of what we will be studying today. This is the second time I have had to speak with you. Please see me after class." She looked to the rest of the room "You may begin." Harry turned to Hermione "What are we doing today?" She rolled her eyes and handed Harry her notes, then began to explain the lesson. "We are transfiguring chameleons into clocks. Get your wand. Now first you sweep your wand to the left saying 'angechay' and then to the right saying 'emay'. Like this." She showed the boys and transfigured her chameleon flawlessly. "Now you try." Harry and Ron turn to their lizards and give the spell a try. Neither animal changed. "I think mine changed color," said Ron hopefully. "That's because they are supposed to. Chameleons are known for their ability to blend into their surroundings." Hermione said with a bit of frustration. The students kept trying to transfigure their chameleons with no luck. They had worked the lizards into suck a state of fright; they were visibly shaking and kept trying to run away. Finally the bell rang to signal the end of class. Everyone quickly carried their lizard to the box on the front table and packed-up their things. "I need to see the professor," Harry said to his friends. "We'll wait for you in the hall," Ron and Hermione said with consoling looks. Harry slowly walked to the professor's desk, "You wanted to speak with me professor." "Yes Harry. I want you to write for me one foot of parchment on the history, method and properties of transfiguring a chameleon into a clock. To be handed in next class, for interrupting twice today," said Professor McGonagall. "Yes professor," Harry replied and walked out of the classroom. "She give you detention?" Ron asked. "Worse. I have to write a paper about the lesson. I knew this was going to be a rotten day as soon as I left my bed. At least it's half over." Harry said as they made their way to the great hall for lunch.  
  
BANG! The three friends turned to each other and ran for the great hall. Upon entering, they found Nick Norrington lying flat on his back and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in a fit of giggles. Professor Snape came running up to the scene. "What happened here?" he asked, eyeing Harry. "Professor, I saw everything. Potter just attacked that poor Hufflepuff boy out of nowhere. It was awful. We were scared he would turn to us next." Draco whimpered. Professor Snape turned to Harry. "Detention with me tonight." Ron and Hermione exploded. "But Professor! Harry didn't do it. We just walked into the hall and-" "I don't wish to hear lies from you two. There are witnesses who have no good reason to make-up stories." Snape interrupted, "Now Mr. Potter you will meet me tonight in my office to serve detention for this incident." The three turned and glared at Malfoy, who returned the look with a malicious smile. They could hear him begin to laugh again as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. "Oh, I could kill him!" Ron yelled as he sat down next to Fed and George. "Just let it go," Harry replied without emotion. They ate in silence until it was time to leave for class. As they left the hall, the twins charmed a rain cloud, complete with thunder and lightening, to follow Harry.  
  
The three friends walked in the potions classroom, taking seats at the very back table. "Hermione could you get rid of this stupid cloud for me?" Harry pleaded. She said the counter spell just as Professor Snape walked into the classroom. "Today, we will be learning the Venlafaxine potion. Be sure to pay close attention to the order of the steps. There can be serious consequences to performing this potion incorrectly." the professor stated just before the class began working. Harry dreamingly copied down the instructions and gathered the needed ingredients. Just wanting the day to be over, Harry didn't pay much attention to what he was doing and added too much Clusiaceae. The potion exploded. He received the full brunt of it. Boils and hives began to appear all over his hands and face. "Mr.Weasley would you escort Harry to the hospital ward." Professor Snape yelled over the chaos. They ran for the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey, we need some help" yelled Ron as they entered the infirmary. "Goodness! What happened Mr. Potter?" she asked. "Potions accident. His Venlafaxine Potion exploded." Ron answered. "Not paying attention." she said jokingly, "I'll be right back. Please sit down." She went into her office and quickly returned with a glass of some smoking antidote. "Drink this dear." She said as she handed Harry the glass. He took one sip and began wheezing and his face began to swell. "Oh no. I believe you are allergic." and she ran back into her office. She returned with three more glasses for Harry to drink. He quickly recovered but was forced to remain in the infirmary for at least another half-hour. "Thanks for getting me out of potions Harry." Ron said as they walked to dinner. "No problem." Harry said jokingly.  
  
Thankfully dinner passed without incident. "Well, I better get to my detention. Don't want to be late." Harry said as he got up from the table. He made his way slowly to Professor Snape's office. "Good evening Professor. I am here for my detention." Harry said, politely as he could, when he entered the office. Professor Snape looked up from his parchment, acknowledging Harry, and ordered, "For your detention, I would like you to dust the potions store room, without the use of magic, and alphabetize the jars."  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry replied. He walked into the room, finding some rags and a bucket of water. Harry began to remove the jars from the shelves, placing them on the floor. He then wiped down the shelves, stopping every few minutes to cough from the amount of dust. Very tired, Harry had to resort to singing the ABC song to get the jars in the proper order. He tediously placed each of the containers back on the shelf, double checking them for proper placement. After and hour and a half of work, he was finally done. Harry exhaustedly walked back into Professor Snape's office. "I am finished Professor." Harry said. "Let me check your work." Professor Snape said doubtingly. They walked back to the store room. "Very good. You may leave." Professor Snape said, disappointment ringing in his voice. Harry made his way to Gryffindor tower in a sleepy daze.  
  
Before he realized it, he was standing in the common room, making his way to the table where Ron and Hermione were working. Harry took a seat next to Ron and took out his homework. Then he reached into his bag and grabbed some parchment and ink. While writing his name on the paper, the tip of his quill broke. "Darn it!" Harry yelled annoyed. He took out another quill. As he reaches to open his transfiguration book, he knocked over his ink bottle. Harry stood up in a huff and said "Ok. That's it. I can't take it anymore. This day just has to end. I am going to bed. Goodnight." With that, he made his way up to the boy's dorm, changed into his bed clothes, climbed under the warm, safe covers of his bed and fell to sleep.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
